Choices
by UniqueFandoms
Summary: Choices... no matter how hard they are... have to be made
1. Prologue

Choices - Intro **Title: Choices**   
**Author: Dannette**   
**Rating: PG-13**   
**Genre: Drama/Romance**   
**Coupling: S/H & B/H**   
**Email: [QueenDannette@aol.com][1]**   
**[][1]** **[][1]**

Choices.

Some are hard and others are easy, it just depends on the sort of choice you have to make.

Some choices change your life forever... in a good or bad way.

Choices are a way of life; choices can make or break someone, it can destroy a person or it can make that person a better man or woman.

But some choices, can destroy not only friendship but the bond two sisters hold.

My choice is the sort of one that doesn't want to be done but has to be.

My choice changes everything.

Because see, I'm dating not only Sam but Brooke, I have somehow got myself in between sisters... and now I have to choose...   


   [1]: mailto:QueenDannette@aol.com



	2. Sam's Diary

Choices - Diary **Title: Choices**   
**Author: Dannette**   
**Rating: PG-13**   
**Genre: Drama/Romance**   
**Coupling: S/H & B/H**   
**Email: [QueenDannette@aol.com][1]**   
**[][1]** **[][1]**

_Dear Diary-___

_Okay, I know that diaries are cliche and all, I mean they're completely over-done, I mean who wants to pour out their adolecent problems into some stupid little book with a little lock on the side? I mean how stupid is that, and to make this whole diary thing even more idiotic, most people hide them under their pillows or their beds or something... I mean how stupid is that? I know completely moronic. But, I am really stressed and I need to somehow release all this stress and anger and all the other emotions flowing throughout my body... so here I go.___

_I love Harrison. Okay that much is already known, but right when I thought that maybe I got the good deal in life, Brooke had to enter the equation. Brooke always wins in everything she competes in, and this time me and Brooke are competing for Harrison's heart.___

_Finally me and Brooke are past ALL of our problems and then this has to happen... If Harrison goes with Brooke, I'll hate Brooke for the rest of my life, no lie.___

_See, when you fall in love, you take a risk in getting hurt and believe me I have been hurt enough... I love Harrison, and I hope, he loves me back... but how can I compete against Queen B?___

_I can't compete against her. She always wins. ALWAYS.___

_But this time it's not about politics or popularity... it's about love. Love is the most powerful emotion someone can feel, it's over-powering at times, it controls our bodies, souls and minds... but what is even more powerful the the feeling of love, is the feeling of losing that love.___

_It took me a long time to realize my love for Harrison, and I'll be damned if Brooke thinks I am just going to step out of the way and give Harrison to her without a fight... she's mistaken.___

_Two Sisters._   
_One Boy._   
_Equals BAD!___

_-Sam McPherson_

   [1]: mailto:QueenDannette@aol.com



	3. The Plot Thickens...

to be or not to be Sam stared down at her now soggy cheerios, she swirled her spoon in the milk, sighing Sam got up and walked over to the kitchen sink and put her bowl in the sink, she was in a horrible mood. Sam looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Sam sighed when she saw Brooke. 

Brooke smiled softly at Sam and waved at her, Brooke got a confused and hurt look in her eyes when Sam disregarded her usual morning greeting, there was something different about Sam today. Brooke didn't even need to bother to wonder about what was wrong with Sam, she already knew... Harrison was what was wrong with Sam. Brooke sighed tiredly, lately her and Sam had been arguing over the stupidest of things and it was all because Harrison, they both liked him and that one thing was tearing them apart. It was really sad, Sam and Brooke had just started to become a real family and now this had to happen... 

"Look Sam..."   
Brooke said slowly, she didn't really know what to say, all she knew was that the silence was becoming defeaning and she needed to do something to change that. 

Sam rolled her dark brown eyes, she grabbed her backpack and slinged it over on her left shoulder.   
"Don't even."   
Sam stared at Brooke for a few more seconds before walking out of the house, _I hate this! _Sam thought to herself once she got outside, contary to what Sam made everyone think, she didn't hate Brooke, or she at least didn't before... before Harrison got in between them. Sam had given up everything to be with Harrison, and then Brooke after knowing how she felt went after after Harrison anyways... _She started this, her own fault._

Brooke sighed sadly, it seemed to be that this was one problem her and Sam were not going to get through, Brooke grabbed her backpack and walked out of the house as well. Brooke looked outside, trying to see where Sam was, Brooke finally caught sight of Sam half way down the block, groaning Brooke climbed into her car and sped off in the different direction for school. 

-------- 

_School sucks, _Sam thought as she walked out of her first class, _school and the people in it suck, _Sam walked over to her locker and shoved her books into her locker, she hadn't seen Harrison or Brooke yet, but **yet **was the keyword.   
"School sucks!"   
Sam said finally out loud. 

"I feel your pain Sammy,"   
Harrison smiled at Sam, and walked over to her and leaned on a locker, Brooke had given him the heads up that Sam was pissed off, but for some reason she wouldn't tell him why. 

Sam looked up and groaned when she saw Harrison, she went back to her locker, and felt her eyes freeze at a picture of her and Harrison, she immediately advanced her eyes to her math book that was lodged in the corner of her locker, right now Sam didn't want to think about Harrison and how much she was falling in love with him. 

Harrison eyed Sam, she was acting distant and he didn't like that.   
"So Brooke told me that you were mad..." 

Sam slammed her locker-door loudly, Sam whirled around and stared at Harrison.   
"Oh did she now?" 

Harrison stared at Sam suspiciously, he raised his eyebrow up in questioning.   
"Okay now I know she was right. What's wrong? You seem to be avoiding me..." 

Sam sighed, she didn't really want to have this conversation with Harrison, she particulary didn't want to have this converstation... EVER.   
"And why would I be avoiding you? Now if you'll excuse me..." 

Sam pushed past Harrison and proceeded to walk to her next class, but she stopped when she felt Harrison's hand wrap around her arm.   
"What do you want?"   
Sam asked quickly then she had meant to. 

Harrison was instantly taken back by Sam's anger, he let go of her arm, and stared into her eyes.   
"What did I do? Why are you so damn pissed off at me?"   
Harrison crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for an answer. 

"You should know..."   
Sam stopped briefly, a part of her told her to just drop it, but then the larger part of her made her continue, if she never told Harrison this, he would continue forever to keep breaking her heart and not ever knowing it.   
"I don't want to share you with Brooke!" 

Harrison got a look in them... _Brooke... _This was about Brooke, of course, he should have known. Harrison took in a deep breath and went to say something but he was cut off by Sam. 

"I shouldn't have to, you know?"   
Sam closed her eyes.   
"I gave up everything and I got nothing."   
Sam turned to leave, deciding she couldn't take the silence any longer, she couldn't wait around and hear what Harrison had to say... she didn't want to think about what he would say in response. 

"Sammy,"   
Harrison bit down on his bottom lip.   
"Right now I can't choose, I don't know who to pick, please don't make me do this."   
Harrison looked up. 

Sam whirled around once she heard Harrison's pleading voice, she stared him in the eyes, not believing the words she heard, she felt like she had been slapped in the face... _You will NOT cry!! _Sam ran her fingers through her hair slowly and then she shook her head.   
"You're not going to have to, because I'm no longer a choice now..." 

Harrison shook his head furiously, **NO!** Harrison felt his inner voice screaming at him, **don't let her go! **It screamed, **tell her you love her!** It pleaded with him.   
"Sammy, please..."   
Harrison stopped short. 

Sam turned around, determined that this time she was not going to let Harrison John stop her from leaving, she was NOT going to let her heart rule her, she didn't live life by her heart's wishes, she always let her mind do the choosing and this wasn't going to be any different... 

"Sam!"   
Harrison raised his voice, but didn't dare to move, he couldn't, he couldn't feel anything but his heart, his heart telling him NOT to let Sam walk away from him, not just when he got her... NO! 

Sam shook her head and started walking, _keep walking... _ Sam reminded herself, _don't break down, be strong... walk away... do not look behind you... live your life in no regrets..._

Harrison felt his heartbeat start to race up, he felt the feeling of frantic enter his body, Sam was going away, she was walking away, **No, Harrison don't let her leave, choose Sam! Brooke is the past! She's leaving! We'll lose her forever, she's everything to us! **Harrison tried to block out his inner voice, but he couldn't, the voice was echoing and it was too loud.   
"No don't go Sam! Sam please!" 

Sam stopped in her tracks, she slowly turned around and stared at Harrison, he was still in the same place he was before, Sam automatically saw the look of fear on his face, Sam wanted to turn around and leave, but her body wouldn't let her turn around, and her heart was pulling her closer to Harrison. 

Harrison sighed with relief as he saw Sam walking closer to him.   
"Sammy..." 

Sam stopped only a few inches from Harrison, she stared into his deep and meaningful eyes, God how she could get lost in those beautiful eyes, Sam bit on her bottom lip.   
"Harrison, I love you..."   
Sam stopped for a second and then continued.   
"But you being with both me _and _Brooke is driving me insane, I can't handle it. I don't want to share you with anyone, I- my heart belongs to you Harrison, it always has, it just took me a very long time to see that, I need you to make a choice."

Harrison swallowed down his fear, pushing his inner voice, he stared at Sam, god she was so beautiful... no he couldn't think abou thtis right now; Harrison nodded, indicating that he understood what Sam was telling him.   
"I know Sam, god do I ever know, just give me some time to think it over?"

Sam shook her head, how silly was she to think that Harrison would choose her...   
"Just forget it..."

Harrison grabbed Sam by the wrist lightly, keeping her in place.   
"No Sam, a few hours. Give me a few hours, I - I need to figure some things out before I choose, please Sam, I need a few hours, and I need to know that you will wait for me, just for a few hours, will you?"

Sam stared at Harrison, she wanted to say no, she wanted to say no she would not wait! Afer a few seconds, Sam nodded slowly.   
"Yeah of course Harrison. Look I really have to get to my next class."

Harrison nodded quickly.   
"Thanks Sam, see you later."

Sam smiled softly.   
"Yeah, later."   
Sam turned around and walked off to her next class, which was history, a few hours everthing was going to be different; Sam walked into history class, she looked up and smiled when she saw Lily and Josh waving for her to come over.

"Hey guys."   
Sam walked over to Lily and Josh and sat down in the seat they saved for her, it was a daily routine for them, Josh, Lily and Sam always sat together in whichever classes they had together.   
"Hey Sam."   
"Hi Sam."   
Sam smiled and pulled out her history book, Josh looked over at Sam and noticed the look on her face.   
"Hey Sam, what's wrong?"   
Sam looked up and sighed, it was so typical of Josh to see that she was in a bad mood, lately her and Josh had grown close and became friends, maybe it was because of his relationship with Lily, or just because he wasn't hiding behind popularity anymore.   
"I think I made a horrible mistake."   
Lily snapped her head up from her history notes and stared at Sam; Josh looked at Sam confused.   
"What do you mean you made a mistake?"   
Sam blew the hair out of her eyes.   
"I made Harrison choose between me and Brooke."   
Lily glanced at Josh for a second; Josh shook his head.   
"Who did he choose?"   
Sam bit on her bottom lip, and looked up at Josh.   
"He hasn't chose yet, he said in a few hours he will, but what if he choose Brooke? What if he thinks Brooke is better then me?"   
Josh shook his head, laughing, not of humor though.   
"Then he's an idiot."   
Lily nodded.   
"And no matter what, we're still here."   
Sam grinned.   
"And that is even more depressing."   
Josh and Lily laughed and Josh wrapped his arm around Sam's neck, nudging her.   
"You're so funny."

Brooke, who was sitting at a desk a few feet away from Sam, Lily and Josh, stared at the scene that laid out in front of her; Not only did she see bonding moment between Sam, Josh and Lily, she overheard that in a few hours Harrison would finally be making his choice, he would be making his choice in who he liked more. Brooke knew that this day would eventually come, but now that it was only a few hours away, Brooke was starting to get nervous.

It her VS. Sam, and she didn't know who the winner would be. Before Brooke knew she would have been the winner in less then a second, but now... now was different. Harrison was in love with Sam, which meant that she didn't have her hold over Harrison, like she used to, Harrison was in love with Sam and not her...

"I don't lose."   
Brooke muttered underneath her breath, she was Brooke McQueen... and she did NOT lose, especially to Sam McPherson; Brooke didn't want it to result to this, but it had... unfortunately this had turned into a war... and Brooke did NOT lose.

"Of course you don't Brookie, but just to make sure you win, I can help."

Brooke looked up to see Nicole smiling at her, Nicole Julian was a mastermind in getting what she wanted.

"I do not lose."

Nicole nodded.

"And we'll make sure of that." 


End file.
